Memórias de Guerra
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Harry Potter decide escrever uma carta, contando uma história que aconteceu durante a guerra. Harry P. x Draco M. ::yaoi slash lemon homo::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Eu tenho cara de inglesa, loira e podre de rica? Não?! Então não é meu.

**Shippers: **Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse: **Harry Potter decide escrever uma carta, contando uma história que aconteceu durante a guerra.

**Notas:** Mais uma fic Draco x Harry...sim, eu sou viciada u.u . Não é uma das minhas preferidas...e estou sem beta, então perdoem os erros. Contem Spoilers dos livros 1 a 6, desconsidera Relíquias da Morte.

**Memórias de Guerra **_– by Blodeu-sama_

Faz algum tempo que estou sendo pressionado pra escrever isso. Escritores e editoras do mundo bruxo, fãns, Hermione...todos querem saber onde esta o livro de memórias de guerra de Harry Potter. Sem duvida que há muitas histórias interessantes pra contar, mas a verdade é que todos já sabem da maioria delas. Mas agora, vendo o sol nascer pela janela da minha casa, raios atingindo a mesma cor dourada dos cabelos dele, me ocorreu que ninguém sabe dessa história.

É, Ron, Mione, até vocês vão se surpreender dessa vez. Vocês sabem, acho que todos sabem (obrigado Rita Skeeter, a matéria "Grande Potter e Herdeiro Malfoy, juntos!" ainda está bem viva na minha memória) eu moro com Draco Malfoy desde o fim da guerra. Mas há algum tempo que começo a sentir melancolia de algumas épocas do passado. Draco diz que são crises de meia idade, e eu tenho o mau pressentimento que ele está certo, mas acho que esse pouco de melancolia vai me ajudar a contar essa história, de quando tudo começou.

Era, se bem me lembro, Outono e o tempo estava bem mais frio que o comum. Dementadores, sempre esvoaçando sobre toda a Inglaterra, deviam ser a causa. Eu estava enrolado em cachecóis e um sobretudo trouxa andando por Londres, pensando na manchete do Profeta Diário matutino, um horrível assassinato de uma família trouxa, incluindo uma garotinha pequena, e uma foto da marca negra sobre a casa deles. Por mais triste que fosse, era um tipo de manchete comum naqueles tempos, e eu estava cansado de todo aquele desespero em que o mundo parecia estar mergulhado. Por isso naquele dia me vesti como uma pessoa comum e fui caminhar, incógnito, só mesmo para pensar, sem esperar nada de mais.

Mas o meu tranqüilo 'nada de mais' foi pro espaço quando passando por um beco eu ouvi um estalo. Estalo de aparatação, com certeza absoluta. Apertei a varinha dentro do bolso e fui investigar. O beco era sujo, escuro de fog e cheio de papeis e trapos imundos jogados pelos cantos, tanto que a primeira vista nem mesmo percebi que havia um trapo que não estava imundo. Na verdade, alguém vestindo uma capa preta com capuz, cobrindo totalmente o rosto, estava escorado numa parede como uma trouxa de pano, e se passaria por um mendigo para qualquer um que não observasse que a capa preta era feita de couro de dragão legitimo. O vulto se mexeu, ainda sem me ver, gemeu baixo e parecia estar apertando as costelas do lado direito. Tentou se levantar, apoiando-se na parede, mas pelo gemido mais alto pareceu que não conseguia. Vi uma mão pálida puxar uma varinha de dentro das vestes e murmurar alguma coisa em voz fraca, e finalmente me aproximei para ajudar. Quem quer que fosse parecia estar com sérios problemas.

- Oi, precisa de ajuda?

A pessoa pareceu pular do chão, mesmo ainda se mantendo escorada, rapidamente apontou a varinha pra mim e nesse gesto deixou escorrer o capuz pela cabeça. Reconheci imediatamente o rosto fino, os cabelos platinados e os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy. Mesmo tendo que admitir que era uma ruína do que eu tinha visto a somente dois anos atrás. E puxei minha varinha imediatamente.

- Potter! – sua voz estava fraca mas sua mão ainda estava firme, embora estivesse encolhido na parede.

- Malfoy... – eu estava bem surpreso, nunca mais tinha ouvido falar em Draco Malfoy desde o dia fatídico no sexto ano, achava que ele estava morto. Naquela hora me lembrei de Dumbledore, que ele quase tinha matado, e tentei executar um Estupefaça mas ele foi rápido e fez o contra-feitiço.

- Pare Potter! – eu parei, tão inesperada foi a ordem – se quer me matar, mate de uma vez.

Então ele baixou a varinha, e eu fiquei completamente atônico. Mantive a varinha apontada pra ele, mas só pude ver Draco apertar com mais força as costelas e virar o rosto, esperando meu feitiço.

- ...Vai demorar Potter?

Eu recupere a voz e falei de supetão.

- Que tipo de jogo é esse?

- Jogo nenhum. Ande Potter, sirva pra alguma coisa e faça o maldito feitiço!

Me aproximei com a varinha erguida e apontando direto para o peito dele, pude ver um corte profundo e muito sangue jorrando de seu peito, no que parecia um sectusempra mal feito. Murmurei um feitiço de cura que tinha aprendido, só para estancar o sangramento, e ergui Malfoy contra a parede.

- Quer que eu te mate?!

- Eu já sou um homem morto, que importa quem faz o serviço sujo? – sua voz e todo o seu corpo tremia sobre minhas mãos, mas ainda mantinha a expressão de desprezo que tantas vezes eu tinha visto ele usar em Hogwarts.

- Como...? Ah, você vai para Azkaban apodrecer numa cela mofada – Arranquei a varinha de perto dele e guardei no bolso, e o fiz ficar de pé. Pretendia aparatar com ele no Ministério, embora estivesse curioso e muito surpreso com a atitude dele.

- Ah, pelas barbas de Merlin Potter! Mate-me de uma vez e esqueça essa sua justiça grifinória imbecil! – ele se soltou das minhas mãos e voltou a se encostar na parede, arquejando pelo esforço de dizer isso em voz alta. Aí eu perdi a paciência com aquilo, não era absolutamente natural que um comensal da morte aparatasse ao seu lado pedindo para morrer. Apertei o braço dele e reapareci do pequeno apartamento que tinha acabado de arrumar em Londres, e que ainda estava completamente desorganizado. Joguei ele no sofá e o prendi com um feitiço de cordas, reparando que o corte voltara a sangrar. Tentei me lembrar da cantinela a tanto esquecida que Snape, o nosso velho professor de poções que eu tive o prazer de matar um tempo depois, tinha usado contra o sectusempra que eu mesmo tinha usado em Draco no ultimo ano dele na escola, mas as palavras me escapavam.

- Não precisa me curar.

- Cale a boca.

Murmurei um outro feitiço que me ocorreu na hora e a ferida diminuiu um pouco. Ouvi um suspiro de alivio dele.

- Essa maldita porcaria dói pra caramba sabia! Mesmo que o idiota do Crable não tenha competência para fazer direito...

- Crable? Seu capanga inseparável Crable?

- ...Que lugar é esse? – com a voz mais estável, Draco olhou em volta sem muito interesse – As salas do Ministério estão cada vez mais ruins...

- Minha casa.

- Porque me trouxe pra sua casa?! Idiota, ele pode me seguir! - Draco meio que pulou do sofá, voltando a se sentar logo que sentiu uma pontada de dor.

- Quem pode seguir você?

- O Lord das Trevas...ou algum deles. Me tira daqui agora Potter, ele não pode saber onde você está!

Definitivamente tudo ficava mais estranho a cada segundo.

- Pensei que você seguia Voldemort, não o contrario. E desde quanto se importa com a minha vida?

- Vejo que continua tão estúpido quanto antes. Você vai matar ele, ou é o que dizem. Ele tem que morrer, de algum modo tem. Mas eu não vou viver o suficiente pra ver o fato.

Revirei os olhos, impaciente, fiz mais uma vez o feitiço e reforcei as cordas.

- Impressão minha ou o Malfoy menor brigou com o chefe? – estava sendo sarcástico.

- Deixe de ser idiota Potter. Eu...desertei. Por isso ele vai correr atrás de mim e me matar. Assim como matou minha mãe. Então acabe logo com isso e entregue meu corpo pro ministério, como eles gostam.

...Draco vai rir quando ler isso, mas eu senti muita compaixão naquela hora. Pena, mesmo. Ele estava mais pálido que o normal, magro como se não comesse a dias. A pele com um aspecto doentio junto com as olheiras profundas, a barba sem fazer parecendo uma sombra loira sobre o queixo, e o estado roto e velho das roupas que usava me fez ter uma vontade muito repentina e estranha de cuidar dele. O que obviamente eu não fiz, só soltei as cordas ainda apontando a varinha.

- Desertou...e porque eu deveria acreditar?

- Não deveria. Faça o que tem que fazer.

Então me levantei, conjurei um copo de água e um patrono com uma mensagem para Hermione. Entreguei o copo de água a ele.

- Vai vir alguém aqui cuidar direito disso, nem ouse se mexer. – apontei a ferida e fiquei olhando para Draco. Ele pareceu bem espantado.

- Não vai mesmo me matar?

- Não.

- Não vai me deixar fugir, tão pouco.

- Se acha que está mais seguro lá fora...

Devo fazer uma pausa aqui para explicar que embora tenha negado ser o garoto propaganda do Ministerio, eu mantive contado com os aurores, principalmente os da Ordem da Fênix. Era um acordo tácito de ajuda, eu ajudava com pistas sobre comensais e eles com pistas sobre Voldemort de antigamente. E alguns dele, aquela altura grandes amigos, eram Inomináveis muito bons e me ensinavam feitiços e protegiam todas as casas onde eu morava com feitiços anti artes das trevas, comensais e ligilimencia. Qualquer coisa com intenção ruim que tentasse entrar era prontamente rebatida e sofria dores horríveis. Draco não estava gritando de dor.

- ...quer que eu fique aqui? Eu é que pergunto qual é o jogo? – sim, ele estava muito surpreendido.

- Esta contra Voldemort, não vai ser mandado pra morte imediatamente, não por mim. Vai ficar aqui até explicar tudo direito e – estalo – se curar. Olá Mione. - Hermione tinha acabado de aparatar na minha sala.

- ...MALFOY??

Draco fez uma das suas conhecidas caras de nojo, mais por habito que por desprezo, mantendo o corte escondido sobre o casaco caro e totalmente desgastado.

- Granger...

- Harry o que ele faz aqui?!

- Encontrei-o sangrando como um animal num abatedouro em um beco. Pode cuidar desse sectusempra?

- ...Cuidar?

- É. Mione...- baixei a voz - ele está aqui dentro, não vai nos fazer mal... – eu tentei lembra-la dos feitiços, mas até mesmo Mione estava surpresa de mais pra se lembrar.

- Harry isso é perigoso! Pode estar se fingindo, ele é um comensal!

- Ele diz que não é mais.

- Você acredita?

- Mione, ele não vai poder fazer nada sem varinha. Por favor...

Toda essa conversa foi em voz baixa, Draco revirando os olhos no sofá embora eu notasse que ele estava mais pálido a cada instante. Hermione foi até ele, devagar, apontou a varinha para o peito dele e começou uma cantinela monótona. Draco tentou se esquivar.

- Eu não preciso de tratamento Granger. Diga a esse imbecil do Potter pra me mandar para aurores logo se não tem coragem de me matar.

Ela arregalou os olhos e quase parou o feitiço, mas eu fiz um gesto de 'ignore' e ela continuou em silencio.

- ...Mas que merda! Eu não estou louco ok?! Ele realmente pode vir atrás de mim! – ele levantou mas eu o sentei de volta com um aceno da varinha. Ele fez um bico de criança emburrada que quase me deu vontade de rir.

Mione acabou de cura-lo, e então ousou perguntar.

- Mas que é que está acontecendo?

Draco ficou quieto, massageando as costelas. Eu me levantei e apontei a varinha pela porta da cozinha, e ouvi copos de bebida de enchendo.

- Malfoy me pediu insistentemente para mata-lo e até agora só me disse que desertou e foi atingido por Crable. – peguei meu copo de whisky de fogo que veio voando e os outros pegaram os seus e os colocaram em cima da mesa.

- ...Eu desertei, estava me escondendo numa mansão abandonada dos Malfoy, mas chegaram os meus 'colegas' e Crable me acertou com esse maldito feitiço, mas eu já estava aparatando.

- Porque desertou? – Mione agora parecia estar sendo o policial interrogando o suspeito.

- Não preciso dizer os motivos para um sangue ruim, como você Granger.

- Harry, talvez eu deva chamar Tonks e pedir que ela deixe acidentalmente um vidro de verissaterun vir com ela...

- Não precisa, eu tenho um pouco aqui. Na verdade, tem um pouco na bebida do Malfoy.

Ele estava tomando uns goles com as mãos tremulas, cuspiu tudo e tacou o copo no chão.

- MAS QUE MERDA POTTER!

- Porque desertou? – perguntei, com voz firme, e pude ver uma pequena luta dentro dele quando a pequena quantidade de verissaterun no corpo dele tentava vencer.

- ...p-porque...eu...n-não q-quero mais...

- Não quer mais o que? – Mione estava impaciente.

- Matar... – ele respirou fundo – ele matou ela, matou minha mãe...por simples prazer...eu não consigo...matar assim... – lagrimas encheram seus olhos mas ele continuava a despejar a verdade com voz monótona – sou um comensal com defeito, sou um Malfoy defeituoso...Ele ia me matar de qualquer jeito, uma hora ou outra ia se cansar de mim. Eu resolvi fugir...e quem sabe morrer nas mãos dos mocinhos...

Até Hermione ficou amolecida com o relato. E acabou se convencendo que Malfoy não estava em missão de me matar ou algo do gênero.

- Hey, Malfoy...acho que pra sua segurança é melhor ficar aqui. – disse eu, nem sei porque.

- C-como?!

- Bom, esse é provavelmente o apartamento mais bem protegido de Lord Voldemort que existe na Europa toda. E você conviveu com ele, deve ter informações, eu preciso delas. Então trocamos, suas histórias pela minha proteção.

Mione torceu o nariz pra idéia, mas meus argumentos eram lógicos. E nos dias seguintes tentei me convencer que só por eles eu tinha feito o convite. Naquele dia ele tomou um banho, vestiu roupas limpas (minhas, que ficaram grandes pra ele. Na época de escola eu era pequeno, mas toda a minha vida acabou por me tornar um homem particularmente grande. Draco parecia uma criança metida em meus pijamas, como ainda parece), e comeu como um condenado a morte (que infelizmente era o que ele era).

Foi uma das noites mais estranhas da minha vida. Lá estava Draco engolindo cada garfada sem classe nenhuma, sentado a minha frente, com meus pijamas azuis com nuvens. O cabelo molhado, a barba recém feita, cheiro de colônia vindo de cada poro. Era estranho como ele tinha mudado tanto e tão pouco. Lá estava o mesmo pálido rosto fino, delicado como o de uma garota, os olhos cinza tempestade, cheios de algo intransponível, os mesmos cabelos de ouro claro de antes. Mas as maneiras aristocráticas, a presunção e egocentrismo dele pareciam completamente minados, com só alguns resquícios que eram mais habito que personalidade. Algo mais humano havia crescido nele, era só o que eu podia ver.

- Vai ficar me olhando Potter?

- Não estou te olhando.

- Está. Me desculpe meus modos rudes de comer, mas estou praticamente sem comida a dois dias. – estava sendo sarcástico, embora a ultima parte fosse verdade.

- Coma como quiser – eu mesmo dei uma garfada bruta nas ervilhas da minha comida semi pronta e engoli a pasta sem gosto com ferocidade. Durante oito anos da minha vida eu tinha odiado Draco Malfoy e era absolutamente esquisito estar tranqüilamente servindo o jantar a ele na minha casa.

- Não se preocupe Potter, não vou atrapalhar sua vida. Vou ficar quieto o dia todo.

- Eu não tenho vida a muito tempo Malfoy. Faz três meses que me mudei e...

- Três meses!! Mas tudo está encaixotado!

- Era o que eu ia dizer. Minhas pesquisas, viagens e etc não me deixam com tempo o suficiente pra por a casa em ordem.

- Hump! Esse lugar pode ser uma ilha sem Arte das Trevas mas é um lixo de se viver. Não sei como consegue.

- Conseguindo. E se não conseguir vai ter que arrumar tudo sozinho porque eu vou sair amanhã cedo e vou voltar de noite como sempre. E hoje, acho que posso fazer algumas pergunt...

- Onde vou dormir?

Ele desviou do assunto, eu percebi, mas resolvi dar mais um dia a ele.

- No meu quarto. Vou dormir no sofá.

- Eu deveria dormir no sofá...

- Eu me levanto muitas vezes a noite, para andar. Vai ficar melhor no meu quarto.

- ...Okay...

Ele acabou sua comida e jogou a bandeja de papelão no lixo. Murmurou um boa noite e foi para o meu quarto. Alguma loucura temporária se apossou de mim porque a imagem de Draco naqueles pijamas largos, uma bundinha perfeitamente marcada, indo se deitar na minha cama me deu calor repentino. Eu sacudi a cabeça e tomei um copo de água gelada, me deitei no sofá e talvez pelo dia exaustivo, dormi quase imediatamente.

A primeira coisa que vi –embaçado- ao acordar no dia seguinte foi olhos cinzentos emoldurados por cabelos claros olhando pra mim. Pisquei, ele continuou olhando pra mim. Tateei a procura dos meus óculos e Draco entrou em foco segurando duas canecas fumegantes.

- Você disse que tinha que se levantar cedo, são quase nove.

Pulei do sofá e olhei no meu relógio de trouxa de parede.

- Droga! – Peguei minha varinha e comecei a dizer um feitiço de enervate quando Draco me estendeu uma caneca.

- Sei que trouxas acordam com isso. Alias, que tipo de instruções fala 'adicione água quente' sem dizer nem mesmo a temperatura! Tive que fazer um feitiço para ele ficar com a aparência da embalagem e...

- Sabe algo sobre trouxas? – me surpreendi.

- Tenho vivido muito entre trouxas nos últimos tempos. Eles não são tão primitivos e sujos afinal.

- Claro que não são. Bom, tirando os Dursley, mas isso é outra história. – engoli meu café, corri para o banheiro e voltei vestido para passar mais um dia socado em uma sala de documentos atrás de passagens de Tom Ridle pelo mundo bruxo.

- Fique dentro de casa, é onde você está seguro. E se alguém chegar finja que não tem ninguém em casa, a não ser que seja Hermione e Ronald. Até

- Até Potter.

Me senti meio como uma mãe naquele momento, mas afastei isso da minha cabeça também. Meu dia foi cansativo e bem infrutífero e voltei para casa quando o sol estava se pondo.

E quase voltei a aparatar em outro lugar pensando que tinha errado de endereço.

Não havia mais caixas, tudo estava exatamente onde devia estar. E não era só. Draco tinha decorado o lugar, com paredes vermelho claro e moveis de madeira escura, escurecida por magia. Um lustre de vidro pendia brilhante onde antes só tinha uma lâmpada velha sem proteção. Um tapete egípcio que pensei parecer com um antigo pano de chão modificado estava estendido no meio da sala. Andei até a cozinha para ver que brilhava como nova, organizada ao extremo, e com mesa a postos. Meu escritório improvisado no quarto de hospedes tinha caixas etiquetadas e documentos separados em pilhas, penas novas sobre a mesa e pergaminho limpo. Então fui até meu quarto.

Paredes verde claras, esculturas de prata modernas, coxas novas e um cheio indistinguível que me lembrou vagamente a artemísia. E um quadro na parede acima da cama, algo que eu nunca tinha visto nem tinha pensado em ver. Um quadro de mim, em tamanho natural.

Malfoy chegou enxugando os cabelos e me viu olhando embasbacado para o quadro.

- Um toque de classe. Tinha um em meu quarto na mansão Malfoy, de mim claro. Ficou um pouco deslocado mas...

- Como conseguiu isso??

- Ah, peguei uma das suas fotos que achei em uma caixa e fui modelando os detalhes em tinta. E bem simples se sabe fazer as linhas curvas e...

- É assustador!

- Não está tão ruim assim Potter.

- É igual a mim, do meu tamanho, e olha pra mim. Não quero dormir com isso aqui.

- Pensei que você estava dormindo no sofá.

- ...ah, é mesmo. Mas mesmo assim não quero esse quadro aqui. No outro quarto talvez...

Malfoy fez um aceno de varinha, resignado, e conjurou um novo quadro, uma paisagem tranqüila e sem graça.

- Se quiser outra coisa faça você mesmo. Passei o dia tornando o lugar habitável. E não tem nem sequer uma comida descente na sua geladeira.

- Eu não cozinho a muitos anos.

- Imaginei.

Ele sacudiu aqueles cabelos dourados e molhados e ajeitou a camiseta trouxa que usava sobre uma calça de moletom visivelmente maior que ele.

- Vou conjurar o jantar. Ah, e Potter, pode fechar a boca agora.

Notei meu queixo caído por toda aquela mudança drástica e o fechei rapidamente. Porem antes que Malfoy sumisse para a cozinha e eu me enfiasse no chuveiro, murmurei.

- Bom trabalho. Ficou legal.

Ele olhou para mim como se me visse verde de repente, eu também achava que devia estar muito estranho. Elogiar Draco Malfoy, além de ser praticamente um acontecimento de universo paralelo, talvez fosse uma indicação do que viria a seguir. Mas mais uma vez ignorei.

Jantei naquele dia um belo peru defumado, conjurado por Malfoy junto com purês de batata e suco de abóbora igual ao que serviam em Hogwarts. Ele era um ótimo bruxo, não podia negar. Eu só conseguia, as vezes, conjurar um pastelão de fígado frio.

- Então, como fez?

- Fiz o que Potter?

- Como fez pra redecorar isso. Qualquer feitiço é útil pra mim.

- Feitiços de decoração não são úteis em ocasião alguma.

- Okay. Viveu com ele?

- ...ele?

- Voldemort.

Ele empalideceu e baixou o garfo cheio. Mas respondeu minha pergunta.

- Já dormi na mesma casa em que ele... estava, porque duvido que ele durma.

- E...

- O que quer saber em específico?

- Qualquer coisa sobre ele e seus esconderijos.

- São as tais horcruxes que você procura não é?

- Como sabe?!

- Suas anotações. Eu tentei organiza-las mas desisti.

- Sim, são horcruxes. Agora me diga se tem alguma coisa a que ele é mais apegado, algo histórico, de grande valor...

- A única coisa a que o Lord das Trevas parece dar valor além de si mesmo e de poder, é a maldita cobra Nagini.

- Ah sim, sei sobre ela...

- Mas ele falava as vezes em um lugar que chamava de Meu Castelo. O Lord das Trevas nunca foi de morar em um lugar só mas esse parece uma casa pra onde ele volta as vezes. Tem algo lá, eu acho.

- Alguma indicação, qualquer coisa, de onde fica?

- Não, ele sempre diz que vai para o Seu Castelo e some...uma vez eu vi ele voltando, tinha barro vermelho sob seus sapatos e pingos de chuva nos seus cabelos, mas ali por perto não estava chovendo. É só o que sei.

- Certo...não é muita coisa mas...

- Vou ser expulso da sua casa agora?

- Claro que não! Você ainda tem informações a dar.

Me levantei e fui para o meu quarto, então me lembrei que não estava dormindo ali. Ao me virar para voltar a sala encontrei Draco parado apoiado no batente da porta.

- Sabe Potter, você não é mais o grifinório arrogante que eu conheci, não tanto...

- Você continua sendo um completo sonserino. – respondi amargo, com nojo particular a palavra sonserino.

- Hehe, mas continua sendo um heróizinho modelo. Eu durmo na sala hoje.

Ele foi, mas eu o puxei pela manga e ele parou. Havia uma tensão entre nós, eu julguei que fosse desconfiança mas Draco era mais esperto que eu. Tensão sexual

- Hey Potter, poderia até ser com outra pessoa mas com você é estranho de mais.

- Poderia ser o que?

- Sexo. Olha, eu vou dormir na sala, e você fica com seu quarto sem graça e com nada de classe.

- Sexo?! Eu não quero transar com você!

- Ah sim, claro...

- Eu não sou gay!

- É muito másculo...

- E você é Draco Malfoy!

Silencio. Sem perceber eu o tinha puxado e ele estava a uma distancia muito pequena de mim.

- E você é Harry Potter, por isso pode me soltar por favor?

Soltei, rumei para o sofá e fiquei feliz ao ver que ele não me seguiu. Fiquei me revirando na cama (ou sofá) pensando sobre isso muito tempo antes de dormir.

E acordei no dia seguinte com enormes olheiras e uma decisão na cabeça. Arrumar outro lugar para Malfoy dormir. Ele me irritava ainda, mas era diferente. Eu não queria mais vê-lo morto sob as patas de um hipogrifo, como na escola, queria vê-lo longe. Em segurança mais longe. Ele me dava arrepios estranhos.

"Mas antes, trabalhar" pensei. Arrumaria algum lugar, o ministério devia saber de um. Faria as perguntas depois, seria melhor. Saí atrás das minhas pesquisas antes mesmo de Draco acordar, rumei direto para o ministério no mesmo instante e comecei a vasculhar uma nova sala de documentos.

O trabalho era maçante porque eram documentos tão antigos que nem mesmo estavam em ordem alfabética. Havia coisas sobre a família Gaunt, a família da mãe de Voldemort, e eu achava que poderia achar uma boa pista ali se tivesse sorte.

Nem duas horas dentro daquela sala e eu estava espirrando como um louco. Um funcionário no ministério, que tinha me trazido um chá, falou que era melhor eu sair dali.

- Sabe, essas salas velhas estão cheias de partículas estranhas. Um especialista pode confirmar mas do jeito que você ta espirrando deve ta cheio de pó de fadas mordentes aqui.

- Pó...athin! ...de fadas mordentes?

- Sim, elas soltam um pó quando vão se acasalar, acho...faz mal pra pessoas.

Ele foi até uma das estantes absurdamente velhas e bateu nas caixas. Um zunido e algumas criaturinhas pretas saltaram dali e tentaram pegá-lo com os dentinhos afiados, ele as estuporou.

- É, deve ser isso. Vou chamar um senhor que faz limpezas e ele faz um feitiço que acaba com isso amanhã. Agora você devia ir pra casa tomar um banho.

- ...certo, athin!

Não fui direto para casa, porem. Passei pelo escritório do chefe dos aurores, Quin Shaclabott, para falar sobre abrigos para refugiados.

- Sim, soube pela Granger que você está abrigando o Malfoy filho. Tem certeza disso Potter?

- ATHIN! ...Ele realmente desertou.

- Bem, confio no seu julgamento. Mas porque quer tira-lo de lá agora? Ele deve ter muita informação e sua casa é muito mais segura que qualquer outro lugar que eu possa arrumar. Tirando talvez, o ministério e a minha casa...

- Pode deixa-lo na sua casa?...ATHIN!

- Minha esposa odiaria o fato. Diz que já trago trabalho de mais pra dentro de casa. E, você é meio jovem pra saber disso Potter, mas esposas iradas são piores que dois você-sabe-quem te atacando ao mesmo tempo...

Quim coçou a cabeça um instante, desconcertado.

- Quem sabe...ATHIN! aqui no ministério...

- Não podemos deixar pessoas viverem aqui. Posso tentar Potter, mas vai demorar alguns dias.

- Okay...athin!...

Me virei para ir para a área de aparatação, pensando se agüentaria alguns dias com a irritante companhia de Malfoy ali, e massageando o peito que doía de tanto espirrar.

- Hey, Potter, está gripado?

- ...pó de fadas mordentes...- disse com um suspiro e vi Quin rindo antes de aparatar.

Apareci na sala de casa, que eu ainda estava estranhando estar tão arrumada, e rumei direto para o banheiro. O pó começava a deixar minha pele empipocada e tudo que eu queria era um banho. Tirei a blusa, desabotoei a calça antes de entrar no banheiro. Então ouvi um berro.

- AAH! POTTER!

Malfoy estava ali, enfiado dentro da banheira com água sem espuma, subitamente encolhido ao me ver entrar de repente.

- Ah! ...Oh, desculpe...athin! eu ...er...athin!...

- Pensei que voltaria mais tarde.

- Eu tive que voltar...athin! estou impregnado de pó de acasalamento de fadas mordentes...

- ...hahahahahahaha!

- Oh, vá logo com isso Malfoy, eu preciso tomar um banho! ATHIN!

Ia me virar pra sair quando meus olhos bateram em seu peito. Havia marcas leves de queimaduras na pele, ele ainda estava muito magro. Uma linha nas costelas parecia prestes a cicatrizar, uma linha maior e mais branca atravessando o peito parecia definitiva. Sem me dar conta fiquei olhando aquela linha muito atentamente.

- ...Potter? será que pode sair agora?

- Ah sim, desculpe... – me virei pra sair.

- Faz tempo não faz?

- O que?

- Que me fez essa cicatriz.

- ...é, faz muito tempo...athin!

- Oh, chega. Tome seu banho logo.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, Draco se levantou da banheira e sacudiu os cabelos molhados como um cachorrinho. Muito pouca classe pra um Malfoy. Não pude deixar de notar que mesmo muito esguio e machucado Draco era extremamente atraente nu. Corei.

- Ah, Santo Potter! Está com vergonha de mim? Eu tenho tudo que você tem. – seu jeito desdenhoso e desafiante já estava me irritando de verdade.

- Vá se...

- Aham! Nada de palavras feias Potter. Vamos, a água vai esfriar.

Ele pegou uma toalha, depois olhou para mim.

- Quer saber? Somos adultos, não garotinhos de escola. Não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

Largou a toalha e entrou de novo na banheira.

- Não quer que eu...athin! tome banho com você, quer?!

- Ai...grifinório difícil... – pegou a varinha ao lado da banheira e murmurou um feitiço. Minhas roupas caíram no chão em um montinho. Eu me cobri com as mãos rapidamente e fiquei da cor de um tomate maduro.

- Uh, nada mal Potter...agora tome seu banho logo e pare de espirrar.

- MALFOY! NUNCA TIRE AS MINHAS ROUPAS SEM A MINHA PERMISSÃO!

- Oh, Pottinho ta nervoso! Já deixamos claro que não vai rolar nada, não é?

- Ah! Você é um sonserino impossível!

Entrei na banheira, vendo que minha pele estava realmente empipocando agora. Nu, na mesma banheira de Draco Malfoy! Rony entraria em colapso nervoso se tivesse visto aquela cena...pensando bem, ele entrou quando soube de nós... Mas, em todo caso, água quente me livrando daquele maldito pó foi gratificante mesmo assim. Mesmo com um belo homem nu roçando de leve as pernas nas minhas no espaço apertado. Esfreguei a pele bastante, ainda da cor de um pimentão, evitando olhar pra ele. Ele olhava abertamente pra mim.

- Pode fazer o favor de parar de me secar Malfoy?

- Não estou te secando.

- Ah não?! – eu definitivamente não estava de bom humor naquele dia.

- Não, estava lembrando de uma coisa...

- Que coisa?

- Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos. Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula. Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino. Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas.

Se isso foi possível, corei mais. Havia uma leve curva nos lábios de Malfoy, indicando que ele estava prestes a cair na gargalhada.

- Cala a boca Malfoy!

- UAHIhaiHAIhaiHAIhaiHAIhuaiHA, desculpe, mas me ocorreu agora e...hUIAHihaiHAIahiHA, Por Merlin, ainda morro de rir!

- Não tem nada aqui pra lembrar daquele tempo. Faz...faz mais de seis anos...

- ...é, faz mais de seis anos...

Ficamos nostálgicos, e era mais estranho compartilhar um sentimento com Draco Malfoy que estar em uma banheira com ele.

- Mas na verdade, seus olhos continuam verdes, seu cabelo continua negro, seu corpo está mais perto da divindade que jamais esteve...e eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, se ainda tenho um, que você derrote ele novamente.

- ...eu vou. Vou mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos...e se você deseja a morte dele, ainda tem um coração.

- É...devo ter... - Draco passou a mão distraidamente sobre a cicatriz – foi a ultima marca que me deixou, antes de ir embora...

- Creio que foi a única.

- Oh, não foi a única...eu odiava tanto você Potter! Odiava tanto que quando descobri que amava você eu nem sei o que me impediu de explodir. Então eu odiei você mais ainda, mas na verdade estava só amando mais...

- ...como é?!

Eu fiquei completamente surpreso com aquilo. Tão surpreso que parei de tentar me encolher na banheira e olhei de boca aberta pra ele.

- Ah, você nunca desconfiou de nada não é? Grifinórios...tão sensíveis quanto gigantes no cio! Eu amava você muito, descobri quando voltou daquele torneio segurando o corpo daquele garoto...esqueci o nome dele...Mas eu lembro dos olhos dele, mortos, e dos seus, seu choro, eu fiquei aturdido, e não entendia porque. Fui andar, nem voltei para o dormitório naquela noite. Então quando o sol nasceu eu percebi que, se tivesse sido você o cadáver trazido, eu sufocaria ate morrer. Era um tipo de amor platônico com fruto proibido, acho...Malfoys não amam, não admitem ao menos, me odiei por causa desse amor. Mas agora...meu pai realmente me envenenou de berço, eu vejo. Essa coisa toda de Malfoys era dele. Agora, eu penso...poderia ser diferente? Eu poderia ter tentado na época...talvez...mas entende porque não pode acontecer agora? É estranho, eu te amei por tanto tempo que nem sei se esqueci ou se esse sentimento está encravado em mim tão profundamente que nem o sinto mais. Seria...seria estranho se nós...seria triste se eu percebesse que não existe mais, seria como saber que meu amigo imaginário não existe de verdade...mas, em todo caso, a marca mais profunda que me deixou foi essa, no meu coração, a que nunca vai sair na verdade...

Ele falava controladamente, mas os olhos cinzentos pareciam tempestades prestes a desabar. Não fria, mas forte, magnífica. Era como se uma cortina tivesse sido tirada da frente dele, e eu o visse direito pela primeira vez. Um garoto que tinha sofrido, não pela falta dos pais, mas pela presença deles. Um que tinha sofrido por ter tudo e não ter nada que realmente importava. Alguém que sempre teve que se virar sozinho mesmo cercado de empregados, que era frágil mas ainda assim tinha que suportar algo que ninguém devia ter que suportar. Um completo oposto meu, mas tão absurdamente parecido!

- Draco...

- ...você...me chamou de Draco...é sempre Malfoy... – ele estava confuso.

- E-eu...Draco...

Eu me inclinei sobre seu corpo, a água quente nos envolvendo, beijei suavemente seus lábios. Nem sabia porque fazia aquilo, mas a vontade era irresistível.

Ele passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me puxou, nos beijamos de verdade. Tudo muito, muito rápido e confuso e enevoado na minha cabeça. Não sei como a minhas mãos acabaram acariciando o rosto dele e os quadris e o membro dele, nem como ele acabou sentado em mim, gemendo, me apertando muito forte. Nem sei como chegamos ao ponto de gritar juntos os nomes um do outro, nem como seguimos grudados para o quarto, nem como passamos o dia sem voltar a trocar palavras que não fossem "mais", "isso", e nossos nomes gemidos...pelos deuses, parecia um sonho muito louco e sem sentido, e eu não queria que ele acabasse.

Mas acabamos dormindo de exaustão, e como quem dorme tem que acordar, eu acordei horas depois me sentindo o ser mais desprezível do mundo. Toda aquela coisa de amor e ódio que ele tinha falado eu sentia, era como cervos de chifres se batendo dentro do peito, numa luta mortal. Ele estava ali, deitado, nu, magnífico. Tudo estava errado, até o menor dos detalhes, tudo estava irremediavelmente errado. Não devia...ele era minha testemunha, eu devia somente protege-lo de Voldemort. Mas aquele anjo loiro era mais que isso, sempre fora na verdade. Sempre fora um garoto pelo qual eu tinha obsessão, uma obsessão estranha que eu não explicava, não admitia, que Mione no sexto ano chamava de Obsessão Malfoy. Tão esguio, tão branco, ele se destacava nos lençóis como uma criatura brilhante, me lembrava muito um unicórnio naquele momento. Mas, eu não podia! Podia?

Estava sufocado, levantei para tomar ar.Algum tempo depois senti um movimento atrás de mim e Draco veio se juntar a mim na janela.

- Se arrependendo?

- ...eu...não sei...não sei mesmo...

- ...'queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino'...mas não posso te obrigar a nada, nem fazer existir um sentimento que não existe em você. Sentimentos são as únicas coisas que a magia não consegue manipular, e...acho que por isso são tão valiosos. Mas eu...ainda te amo, como antes. – ele falava com dificuldade, sem me olhar.

- Ama? Não se desapontou? Não é ruim me ter tão próximo, nem conviver comigo? – eu, confuso, olhava para o rosto virado dele.

- É péssimo conviver com você. E maravilhoso. Eu poderia viver com você o resto da minha vida se você me amasse Harry. Mas vou embora amanhã se não conseguir me amar.

- Eu não sei! Não sei...é tudo tão estranho, confuso...tudo tão errado! Mas...as estrelas estão perfeitas hoje, viu? Você parece um unicórnio de ouro...porque está errado? Parece também ser tão certo...tão inevitavelmente certo... – minhas falas eram desconexas e só refletiam o estado da minha mente.

- Veja o sol nascer, resolveu essas minhas duvidas quando eu as tive.

Ele se afastou e voltou a deitar. Fiquei onde estava, fiquei pensando, me confrontando, lutando, e vendo o mundo clarear. E quando o sol nasceu, eu tinha um certeza. Eu o amava também.

Ensaiei algumas horas o que dizer, naquele dia, mas quando ele acordou todas as palavras fugiram de mim. Nem Cho, minha primeira namorada, nem Gina, meu primeiro amor de verdade, nem nenhum dos casos que antecederam aquele momento me prepararam pra dizer aquelas palavras como devia. Eu o vi acordar, e ele voltou seu olhar pra mim, aquele novo olhar resignado que eu ainda não conhecia muito bem. Comecei a gaguejar.

- D-draco, e-eu tenho que dizer q-que...b-bem, ãh... nós dois, v-você sabe...

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Pode voltar a falar em inglês por favor?

- ...c-claro...

Ele ria, um riso morto. Mais tarde me disse que jurava que eu ia dizer que não o queria nunca mais. Mas naquele momento nenhum de nós sabia o que o outro estava pensando.

- Então...o que está tentando me dizer?

- Dracoeuteamoficacomigo?

- ...Como?

- ...Eu...eu te amo, acho que...acho que amo a muito tempo mas nunca tinha percebido ou devo ter bloqueado esse sentimento ou algo assim mas...com o que você me disse ontem, com tudo que aconteceu...fica aqui comigo...pra sempre?

- ...não é sensato falar pra sempre numa guerra. – mas os olhos dele estavam brilhantes de lagrimas.

- Então fica comigo...enquanto ainda estamos aqui pra amar um ao outro?

- ...claro Harry, eu fico com você...pra sempre.

E os dias que seguiram, não sei bem como descreve-los. Parecia um estado de sitio, parecia uma lua de mel, parecia um dia comum de um casamento antigo...parecia uma vida que eu nunca achei que teria. Acho que Draco sentiu o mesmo naqueles dias, nossos mundos tão opostos encontrando um novo mundo que era diferente de todo o resto.

O que aconteceu depois? Bem, houve batalhas. Draco lutou ao meu lado em quase todas elas. Ele quase morreu para me salvar, no mesmo dia em que eu matei Voldemort. Talvez só tenha conseguido forças para matar Voldemort porque ele estava tirando a vida do meu grande amor. Depois as pessoas descobriram, foi estranho. Mas sempre Draco estava do meu lado, sempre. E continua até hoje.

E essa é minha historia mais importante. Bem, isso parece uma carta. Acho que é uma carta, mas não é pra ninguém em especial. Não, é sim, é para as águas, as águas tempestuosas que vejo refletidas nos olhos dele todos os dias. Não há mais ninguém que possa aceitar esse relato a não ser o mar eternamente agitado das costas da Irlanda, que é onde moramos a quase dez anos. Estou ouvindo trotes, ele deve estar voltando do passeio a cavalo. Vamos tomar um banho quente e nos sentar em frente a lareira e talvez vamos conversar, ou jogar xadrez de bruxo. Mas antes, vou enviar essa carta ao destinatário. E aqui terminam minhas memórias de guerra, não com uma história de guerra, mas sim uma história de amor. A única arma que venceu a guerra.

Harry James Potter


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
